Second Chance
by xXLizzie-sanXx
Summary: Estava tudo acabado, todos estavam mortos. A guerra finalmente havia terminado. Para Sakura não havia mais motivos para viver. Olhou para o abismo a sua frente e sem pensar duas vezes pulou. A próxima coisa que viu não foi a morte. Foi seu quarto... 4 anos no passado. Eventualmente SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Estava tudo acabado. A guerra finalmente havia terminado. Porém, como consequência, inúmeras vidas haviam sido sacrificadas. É claro que houvera a euforia inicial pela vitória na guerra, porém tudo o que havia restado era a dor da perda dos companheiros, amigos e família.

Haruno Sakura era uma das vítimas do terrível período. Havia perdido os pais, os parentes, os amigos...

Estavam todos mortos. Tsunade Senju. Yamanaka Ino. Tenten. Hyuuga Neji e Hinata. Nara Shikamaru. Hatake Kakashi. Até mesmo Uchiha Sasuke... Uzumaki Naruto.

- Baka Naruto. – sussurrou Sakura. - Como se atreve a morrer assim. Não era você que iria se tornar o próximo Hokage?

A jovem estava sentada à beira de um penhasco, lágrimas rolando por seu rosto em um choro silencioso. Não havia lhe sobrado mais nada. Havia apenas o vazio que nunca seria preenchido novamente. A dor física de suas feridas não se comparavam às de sua alma.

A kunoichi se levantou e deu severos passos em direção ao abismo. Sua expressão era neutra. Não havia hesitação em seus atos. Fechou os olhos e se deixou cair. Sentiu o violento vento enquanto caía. Aos poucos se viu sendo engolfada pela escuridão, logo perdendo a consciência.

**.:oOo:.**

Sakura abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. Se viu deitada em um lugar vazio e branco onde não havia nem início nem fim.

"Onde estou?" perguntou-se atordoada. Não estava morta? A última coisa que se lembrava era ter pulado de um penhasco. Levantou-se e observou o local mais atentamente.

- Aqui é algum lugar na sua sua consciência. – respondeu uma voz familiar atrás de si.

Sakura deu um pulo e olhou assustada para a pessoa atráz de si. Era uma jovem mais ou menos de sua idade, do mesmo tamanho. Seus olhos eram verdes e seus cabelos, rosa.

- Q-q-quem é você? – perguntou assustada.

- Eu? Eu não sou ninguém. Eu não existo. Não sou uma pessoa, muito menos um espírito. Nem sequer estou viva. – respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Então... eu estou viva? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não.

- Estou mor...ta? perguntou cautelosa.

- Também não.

Sakura a fitou confusa. Se não estava viva, deveria estar morta e se não estava morta deveria estar viva.

- Você pode escolher.

- Escolher? – perguntou a kunoichi.

- O que você quer. – respondeu.

- O que eu quero? – perguntou ela.

- Você pode escolher se quer morrer agora, ou morrer depois.

- Qual é a diferença? De qualquer forma vou morrer. - disse Sakura sem emoção.

- Morrer, todos morrem, a única diferença é quando morrem. - respondeu a outra com um sorriso enigmático.

Sakura a fitou sem expressão. Se morresse agora poderia se livrar de toda a dor. Mas... se morresse agora, tudo acabaria para sempre. Não haveria um segunda chance e morreria como uma covarde. talvez estivesse sendo precipitada demais...

A outra jovem sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Então está decidido.

- O-o que? Es-espera... – disse a Haruno desesperada, mas era tarde demais. Tudo havia escurecido novamente.

**.:oOo:.**

- Sakura! – chamou uma voz feminina.

Sakura abriu gemeu e abriu lentamente os olhos. Sua visão estava embaçada. Piscou algumas vezes e tudo começou a entrar em foco.

- Sakura! – chamou novamente.

A voz era muito familiar... mas não era possível... a dona da voz deveria estar morta...

- Sakura! – disse uma mulher abrindo a porta. – Você vai se atrasar para seu primeiro dia como gennin.

Sakura fitou a mulher atordoada. A pessoa parada a sua frente era ninguém menos que sua falecida mãe.

- G-gennin? – perguntou atordoada. Da última vez que se lembrava, havia virado uma chunnin a alguns anos.

- Vamos! Você vai se atrasar! – disse ela saindo novamente.

Sakura observou o local confusa e viu tudo rosa. Cortinas rosas, paredes rosas, móveis rosas.

Levantou-se da cama e foi cambaleante até o banheiro. Quando viu seu reflexo no expelho, seu rosto ficou branco e seu estômago revirou violentamente.

O espelho revelava uma garota de 12 anos, não de 16. Seus cabelos estavam longos e seu rosto estava mais infantil. Além disso quando observou atentamente todas as partes de seu corpo, percebeu que não havia nenhuma cicatriz.

Tudo começou a fazer sentido. Primeiro dia como gennin, espelho refletindo seu eu de 12 anos, seu quarto voltando a ser igual a quando era criança. Havia apenas duas explicações possíveis.

A garota concentrou seu chakra e juntou as mãos formando um selo. Tinha que ser um genjutsu.

- Kai. Kai. KAI. KAI. – disse desesperada, sentindo seu chakra sendo liberado a cada tentativa.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e toda sua força esvaziou-se de repente. Sentiu sua cabeça girando e um gosto ruim na boca. Se não era um genjustu... então, havia apenas mais uma explicação possível. Havia voltado no tempo.

**.:oOo:.**

- Huh!? Naruto, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou um garoto. – Só é pra estar aqui quem conseguiu passar!

- Hey, você não consegue ver esse protetor? – perguntou Naruto em tom de desafio.

- Hey, quer me deixar passar? – perguntou Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" pensou Naruto apaixonadamente. "Será que ela quer sentar ao meu lado?"

Sakura fitou Naruto. Imagens do loiro morto, ensanguentado, olhos abertos e sem vida, passando por sua mente como um furacão.

O loiro fitou Sakura confuso e logo se lembrou seu chamado "rival" estava sentado perto de si e logo sentiu a inveja encher seu peito. Não que fosse admitir. Naruto o fitou com ódio.

- Que foi? - perguntou o moreno friamente.

- Como assim o que foi? - perguntou Naruto em tom de desafio.

- Hey, Naruto. – chamou Sakura se recuperando. – Me deixa sentar ao seu lado.

- C-claro Sakura-chan. – disse o loiro feliz, mas estranhou um pouco. Sakura _nunca_ o tratara _tão _bem assim. Sempre o ignorava, batia ou brigava.

"Antigamente eu sempre maltratava o Naruto..." pensou sentindo um aperto no peito. "Sempre focada demais em conquistar Sasuke-kun." A garota de cabelos rosas se encontrou encarando Sasuke, inconscientemente.

"... os olhos dela explicam tudo..." pensou Naruto com cara de desgosto, seguindo o olhar de Sakura até Sasuke. "O que tem de tão bom nele? Eu não entendo."

Naruto, irritado, subiu na mesa na frente do Uchiha e o encarou com ódio, recebendo o mesmo olhar, com a mesma intensidade do moreno.

- O-oe Naruto. – gaguejou Sakura. Se sua memória não falhava a próxima coisa que aconteceria...

- Saia. – disse Sasuke ao mesmo tempo, frio e irritado. Naruto o ignorou.

Um garoto que sentava na frente do Uchiha, sem querer mexeu o braço para trás, acertando Naruto e o empurrando. O loiro predeu o equilíbrio e caiu para frente.

- Ah foi mal aê! – disse ele sorrindo.

Tudo parou. Todos ficaram em silêncio, observando a cena, atônitos.

Uchiha Sasuke estava sendo beijado por Uzumaki Naruto!

Sakura observou a cena parada. Seu corpo começou a tremer e sua franja estava cobrindo seus olhos. Sem aguentar mais, a garota começou a rir incontrolavelmente.

Muitas garotas e alguns garotos da sala estavam xingando Naruto e lamentando desesperadamente.

- Ah! Minha boca está apodrecendo... – disse Naruto segurando a garganta. Sasuke não estava em uma situação muito diferente.

Sakura estava tentando parar de rir quando sentiu um olhar mortal em sua direção. Seu riso parou na hora para encontrar um certo Uchiha a fitando intensamente.

Todo o alvoroço apenas cessou, quando Iruka entrou na sala.

- A partir de hoje, todos vocês serão ninjas de verdade. – começou a explicar. – Então hoje estaremos formando grupos de 3 pessoas. Cada grupo terá um sensei jounin como responsável. Logo, estarão recebendo tarefas do vilarejo.

"Times de 3? Tsc. Só mais gente atrapalhando." Pensou Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan... e... qualquer um menos o Sasuke!" pensou Naruto.

-...o próximo, time 7. Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto. – Naruto comemorou e Sakura sorriu levemente. – e... Uchiha Sasuke. – Naruto ficou desanimado e Sakura ficou tensa.

- Iruka-sensei! Por que um ninja excepcional como eu, tem de ficar no mesmo time que aquele idiota? – gritou Naruto indignado, levantando-se de seu lugar.

- As notas de Sasuke foram as melhores dos 27 formados. – começou Iruka-sensei. – As suas ficaram em último lugar. Temos que fazer isso para equilibrar os times!

Sasuke olhou Naruto sem expressão e Naruto começou a brigar com ele. Iruka suspirou, cansado.

**.:oOo:.**

O time 7 estava esperando o sensei jounin que lhes ora designado, mas ele estava atrasado. Muito atrasado, para dizer a verdade.

Naruto perdendo a paciência, preparou uma armadilha: colocou um apagador na porta para que caísse quando ela fosse aberta.

- Pft. Como se um jounin fosse cair numa armadilha tão idiota. – debochou Sasuke.

A porta foi aberta e o apagador caiu na cabeça de um homem de cabelos brancos e máscara.

- Minha primeira aqui é... – começou o jounin. – Eu não gosto de vocês.

Sakura suspirou. Iria ser um longo dia.

**.:oOo:.**

- Vamos começar as apresentações. – disse Kakashi.

- Por que você não começa se apresentando? – desafiou Naruto.

- Ah... eu? – disse ele. – Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi. Eu não tenho vontade nenhuma de falar o que eu gosto e não gosto. Sonhos sobre o futuro? Hm... bem, eu tenho vários hobies...

Sakura suspirou. Lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido nesse dia. Havia ficado sem saber o que falar na sua vez e passado a impressão de ser uma garotinha idiota, o que realmente era na época.

- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. Eu gosto de ramen! – disse o loiro excitado. – O que eu gosto mais ainda é o ramen que o Iruka-sensei compra pra mim no restaurante. O que eu não gosto é esperar 3 minutos pro ramen ficar pronto. - Kakashi fitou o loiro entediado. "Será que ele só pensa em ramen?" - Meu sonho? Me tornar Hokage! E depois... ter minha existência reconhecida por todos da vila!

Sakura sentiu seu coração se apertar. Havia se esquecido de como o loiro era descriminado em sua infância.

- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. Tem várias coisas que eu não gosto, mas não tem particularmente nada que eu goste. Não acho que sonho é a palavra adequada... eu tenho uma ambição: ressuscitar meu clã e... matar um certo homem. – disse o moreno com certo veneno na voz. Sakura estremeceu involuntariamente.

- E por último... a garota. – disse Kakashi.

- Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, eu gosto de... Eu não gosto de mortes. – disse a garota de cabelos rosas, se lembrando das terríveis imagens de seus companheiros mortos. – Meu sonho para o futuro é... proteger todos que são preciosos para mim. Meu hobby é...

- Isso já é o bastante. – disse o jounin. – Amanhã vamos ter um treino de sobrevivência. Ah.. mas não será um treino normal. – o homem sorriu como se estivesse se lembrando de algo engraçado.

Todos o encararam atentos, até mesmo Naruto.

- Os que falharem irão voltar para a academia. Será um treino com menos de 34% de chance de sucesso. – disse ele.

O medo ficou estampado na cara de Naruto e era possível ver que mesmo Sasuke havia ficado tenso. Sakura viu a reação de do Uchiha e sorriu levemente.

- Vamos nos encontrar no campo de treinamento amanhã. – avisou Kakashi. – Levem todas as suas ferramentas de shinobi. Ah e não tomem café da manhã, ou irão vomitar. – disse com cara maliciosa, desaparecendo em meio à fumaça.

- Nee Sasuke. – começou Naruto sorrindo maliciosamente. – Pra ressussitar seu clã, você vai precisar fazer _aquilo, _se é me entende.

- Não. Eu não entendo. – disse friamente.

- Ele está falando do negócio das abelhas e flores. – disse Sakura levemente embarassada.

Sasuke corou levemente - quase imperceptivelmente. - e saiu andando sem falar nada. A garota sorriu involuntariamente, vendo o quão inocente o moreno era com 12 anos.

**.:oOo:.**

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou atrasada. Passara a noite toda pensando se essa viagem no tempo poderia mudar o rumo da história e havia adormecido apenas na madrugada. Atrasada demais para comer apropriadamente, pegou 3 maçãs e correu em direção ao campo de treinamento.

- Sakura-chan. Você está atrasada! – disse Naruto.

- Ah... er... hm... – gaguejou a garota ficando vermelha. Mesmo sendo uma kunoichi sempre tivera dificuldade em mentir.

Desviando o olhar e ignorando a pergunta, pegou uma maçã e começou a comer.

- Kakashi disse para não comer. – disse Sasuke

- Provavelmente porque o treino vai ser tão difícil que vamos vomitar. – disse Sakura. – Nesse caso será muito melhor termos reservas de energia, do que desmaiar no meio do treino por falta de nutrientes.

- Você é um gênio, Sakura-chan. – disse Naruto e a Haruno corou levemente. O loiro costumava elogiá-la frequentemente, tanto quando eram crianças, quanto quando já haviam se tornado adolescentes. Mesmo assim, ainda não se acostumara. O rubor não passou despercebido por Sasuke que a fitou levemente curioso.

- Eu trouxe mais 2 maçãs se vocês quiserem. – disse a garota pegando as frutas. Naruto pegou uma feliz e Sasuke estendeu a mão sem olhar para ela.

Sakura sorriu e entregou para Sasuke. Nessa idade, o moreno sempre tinha a máscara de indiferença e frieza, mas por dentro ainda era uma criança como eles e não um traidor sem emoção.

Quando Kakashi finalmente chegou, Naruto gritou:

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO!

Sasuke fechou levemente, a cara e Sakura revirou os olhos.

Kakashi pegou dois sinos e disse:

- Aqui tem dois sinos. Vocês deverão pegá-los antes do almoço. – explicou ele seriamente. – Quem não conseguir pegar, vai ficar preso no tronco, sem almoço. E... um de vocês, quem não pegar o sino, vai voltar para a academia.

O jounin ficou satisfeito ao ver o medo estampado na cara de Naruto e Sasuke, mas ficou levemente curioso ao perceber que Sakura, quem deveria estar especialmente nervosa, estava estranhamente calma.

Naruto sem hesitar, pegou uma kunai e atacou Kakashi que parou o ataque sem esforço algum. Tão rápido que nem foi possível ver seu movimento.

- Calminha aí... eu nem mandei começar. – disse o jounin, soltando Naruto.

"Então, isso é um jounin." Pensou Sasuke.

- Comecem! – disse Kakashi.

* * *

**Oi gente td bem?**

**Espero que gostem dessa história :) Ah! E por favor... me indiquem animes legais pra assistir hehe.**

**Reviews please!**

**Ps.: Happy Birthday Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Lizzie-san**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Assim que o treino começou, Sakura escondeu sua assinatura de chakra e se escondeu atrás de uma moita.

Se sua memória não falhava, Kakashi iria cobrar uma única coisa. Trabalho em equipe. Precisava encontrar Sasuke e Naruto, mas sabai que seria difícil convencê-los. Bem talvez o loiro nem tanto.

Concentrou-se em encontrar o escoderijo do Uchiha, o que não demorou muito. Como gennin, ele não conseguia enconder o chakra completamente.

- S-Sasuke-kun. – susurrou Sakura criando coragem.

O moreno a olhou levemente surpreso. Não sentira sua presença. Mas logo, ficou irritado.

- O que você quer? – susurrou ele estreitando os olhos.

- Nós precisamos trabalhar em equipe. – susurrou de volta. – É excencial para um time. – a garota viu o moreno a fitar insamente e ficou levemente tensa.

- Não fique no meu caminho. – disse ele.

Sakura sorriu levemente.

- Precisamos encontrar Naruto. – susurrou ela.

- O que? – disse o Uchiha não se incomodando em desfarçar sua irritação. – Aquele dobe só vai atrapalhar.

- M-mas ele também é do nosso time. – disse Sakura ficando levemente tensa.

- Tsc.

Sakura decidiu aceitar isso como um sim e concentrou-se em encontrar a localização de Naruto, o que não demorou muito.

- Hey você! – gritou o loiro, que estava parado em frente a Kakashi. – Venha lutar comigo!

O jounin suspirou exasperado. Era excencial que um ninja, _primeiro_ escondesse sua presença para pensar em alguma estratégia e pegar o inimigo de surpresa e _depois_ atacar.

Naruto começou a correr em direção ao homem de cabelos brancos, mas parou abrubtamente quando o viu remexendo o bolso, e o encarou confuso.

- Lição ninja #1. Taijutsu. – disse Kakashi em tom desenteressado. – Vou lhe ensinar sobre isso.

"Mas... mesmo assim, será que vai mesmo usar uma arma?" se perguntou Naruto.

Kakashi finalmente pareceu encontrar o que queria e retirou de seu bolso um... livro?

- O que há de errado? Venha logo. – disse ele já começando a ler seu livro denominado Icha Icha Paradise.

- Mas... hei, hei! O que você está fazendo com esse livro!? – reclamou Naruto indignado.

- Ah o livro? É que eu estou curioso pra ver o que acontece depois. – disse o jounin sem ao menos olhar para o gennin a sua frente. – Mas não se preocupe. Isso não fará diferença alguma para vocês.

Naruto sentindo seu sangue ferver, berrou de irritação e deu um soco no ex-ANBU que parou o ataque com a mão. O loiro sem desistir atacou rapidamente sem parar, não conseguindo acertar um único golpe no homem.

Tentou dar um chute na cabeça, mas Kakashi abaixou para desviar. Naruto se preparou para dar um soco no homem, quando percebeu que ele de repende, havia desaparecido. Observou o local onde ele estava ha poucos segundos, confuso.

- Um ninja nunca deve ser pego por trás. Idiota. – disse o jounin entediadamente juntando as mãos e formando o selo do tigre.

"Um selo de fogo... então aquele desgraçado não pretende ficar só se esquivando." Pensou Sasuke comçando a ficar enteressado.

Sakura observou a cena e resistiu ao impulso de dar um tapa na própria testa. Sentia sua irritação pelo loiro crescer a cada segundo. Esquecera o quão idiota ele era quando era criança. Bem, idiota ele sempre fora, mas naquela idade, era pior.

O olho de Kakashi brilhava de malícia e se não usasse uma máscara, seria possível ver um sorriso sarcástico formando-se em seus lábios.

- Técnica milenar do supremo taijutsu da folha oculta **1ooo anos de dor!** – disse Kakashi golpeando o ânus do loiro com visível boa vontade.

Naruto berrou de dor segurando seu traseiro e voou em direção a um lago devido ao impacto do golpe.

"Técnica suprema? Aquilo foi apenas uma 'super hyper poderosa' porrada no traseiro." Pensou Sakura franzindo o cenho, mas quem observasse bem, poderia perceber que a Haruno lutava contra um sorriso que lutava para aparecer em seus lábios.

"Pft. Os dois são completamente retardados." Pensou Sasuke revirando os olhos pela cena patética que se desenrolava a sua frente.

"Toda aquela força... não é um jutsu. O que faremos?" pensou Sakura sentindo-se insegura. "Mesmo que eu seja uma chunnin, meu corpo de 12 anos não vai conseguir acompanhar o meu ritmo."

Naruto caiu em um lago e xingou seu sensei metalmente. Sem emergir atirou severos shurikens em direção ao homem, que as segurou facilmente com a mão.

Amaldiçoando-se metalmente, saiu da água tossindo.

- Hey, qual é o problema? – perguntou Kakashi fazendo pouco caso. – se você não pegar um dos sinos até meio dia, ficará sem almoço.

- Eu sei disso! – gritou o loiro irritado.

"Droga, a mação que a Sakura-chan me deu não foi suficiente." Pensou Naruto. "mas eu preciso pegar aquele sino" o olhar de Naruto brilhou com determinação. "Vou fazer com que ele me respeite!" o loiro juntou as mão formando um selo. "Eu preciso me tornar um ninja!"

Muitos outros 'Narutos' saíram da água.

Kakashi o fitou levemente interessado. Mesmo que fosse um ótimo jutsu, com a quantidade de chakra que ele possuia, só conseguiria ficar assim por mais ou menos 1 minuto.

- Você não vai conseguir me derrotar com esse jutsu. – disse Kakashi, mas logo sentiu um peso em suas costar.

- Não foi você que disse que ninjas nunca deveriam ser pegos pelas costas... Kakashi-sensei!? – disse Naruto agarrando o jounin pelas costas, enquanto seus clones avançavam em sua direção. O loiro sorriu sarcásticamente. – Minha bunda ainda 'tá' doendo! Aqui vai a vingança!

Um de seus clones deu um soco na pessoa que estava segurando, mas quem recebeu o soco não foi Kakashi.

Um 'Naruto' caiu no chão desorientado com a cara inchada pelo ataque.

Os loiros, começaram a lutar entre si extremamente irritados.

- Hey você é o Kakashi- sensei não é? – gritavam eles enquanto se atacavam. – Espera! É só liberar o jutsu. – disse Naruto, mas quando o fez, percebeu que o jounin não estava entre eles.

"Isso foi um kawarime no jutsu¹, idiota." Pensou Sasuke.

Naruto observou a sua volta procurando Kakashi freneticamente, quando percebeu que tinha um obejto brilhante caído no chão, na frente de uma árvore.

- Um sino! – disse ele excitado. – Aquele desgraçado deve ter deixado cair enquanto fugia.

O loiro se aproximou para pegar o objeto, mas antes que alcançasse o sino, sentiu seu mundo girar violentamente, até que tudo ficou de cabeça para baixo, encontrando-se amarrado pelo pé em uma árvore

- Pense antes de usar um jutsu. Se não, ele pode ser usado contra você. – disse o Hatake. – E não caia em armadilhas tão óbvias, idiota.

- Droga! – gritou Naruto frustrado.

- Um ninja deve saber ler o que está 'embaixo do abaixo' – disse o jounin olhando para onde o loiro estava pendurado.

- Eu sei disso! – berrou o gennin com raiva.

- Hummmmmm... se eu estou lhe dizendo, é porque você certamente não sabe. – disse Kakashi.

Sasuke e Sakura trocaram olhares determinados e os dois concordaram com a cabeça. O jounin estava com a guarda totalmetne aberta.

O Uchiha saiu de seu esconderijo e jogou várias shurikens em direção à Kakashi, que os evitou utilizando kawarime no jutsu, colocando um tronco em seu lugar. Sasuke grunhiu irritado.

Enquanto isso, Sakura se movia ráida, porém silenciosamente em direção à arvore onde seu outro colega de time estava amarrado, quando de repente, Kakashi apareceu a sua frente.

A garota sem hesitar recuou severos metros do jounin e ficou levemente tensa. Não conseguia controlar seu chakra completamente em seu novo corpo. Seria uma batalha difícil.

Porém não demorou muito para perceber que estava presa em um genjutsu. Juntou as mãos formando um selo e disse "Kai" sentindo seu chakra sendo liberado e o genjutsu, se dissipando.

"Lição ninja #2, genjutsu." Pensou Kakashi "Interessante."

Voltou sua atenção para Naruto quando percebeu que o loiro havia conseguido se soltar, mas grunhiu exasperada quando o loiro caiu na mesma armadilha novamente.

- Eu não sou como eles. – disse Sasuke quando encontrou Kakashi escontado em um árvore, lendo.

- Diga isso depois que pegar os sinos. – disse o jounin.

Sasuke jogou várias shurikens em sua direção, mas o homem desviou recuando vários metros para trás, mas o Uchiha sorriu sarcasticamente.

O Hatake quase foi atingido por várias facas, conseguindo evitá-las no último segundo.

"Uma armadilha?" pensou levemente surpreso.

Porém não teve tempo de pensar mais, antes de parar um chute do moreno. Sasuke golpeou Kakashi sem parar, tendo todos os seus ataques evitados, ou parados.

Tentou pegar os sinos, mas apenas conseguiu tocá-los rapidamente antes do jounin afastá-lo.

"Droga." Pensou frustrado. Quase tinha conseguido.

Enquanto isso Naruto percebeu que o almoço estava a poucos metros a sua frente e sorriu maliciosamente antes de começar a se esforçar para se soltar.

Voltando à batalha de Sasuke, o Uchiha recuou severos metros e juntou as mãos formando os selos necessários para o jutsu que queria executar, rapidamente.

- Cavalo... tigre... – murmurou a medida que formava os selos. – Katon. Goukakyo no jutsu²! – disse, assoprando uma enorme bola de chamas pela boca.

"O que?" pensou Kakashi surpreso. "Um gennin não deveria ter chakra suficiente para excutar esse jutsu."

Sasuke procurou Kakashi quando a o fogo finalmente diminuiu, mas não encontrou ninguém. observou sua volta confuso.

De repente sentiu uma mão agarrando seu tornozelo e seu corpo sendo puxado. A próxima coisa que viu foi seu corpo enterrado no chão com apenas a cabeça de fora.

- Lição ninja #3: bem você já conseguiu 'afundar' bem nessa lição. – disse o Hatake sarcasticamente, com um brilho de diversão em seus olhos. – Se bem que um prego exposto deve ser martelado para dentro... hahahahah

- Canalha. – murmurou o gennin moreno, em um tom perigoso.

Sakura aproveitou a oportunidade para atacar seu sensei que estava parado alguns metros a frente da árvore onde estava escondida. Sorrindo pulou em cima do jounin concentrando chakra em suas mãos, mas ele desviou no último momento.

O local onde o Hatake estivera ha alguns segundos, agora tinha uma pequena cratera.

Sakura sorriu sarcasticamente e atacou um surpreso Kakashi de frente, mas o jounin desviou facilmente. Porém sentiu um golpe chegando por trás e desviou quase sendo acertado.

Surpreso viu que Sasuke havia se libertado do chão no momento em que Sakura tentara atacá-lo pela primeira vez. Percebeu que o objetivo da garota sempre fora libertar o Uchiha.

Os dois golpearam Kakashi sem parar, por trás e frontalmente. Frustrados ao perceber que o jounin desviada de tudo sem o menor esforço, recuaram para trás.

Sasuke concentrou seu chakra e executou o jutsu do fogo novamente. Kakashi desviou das chamas com icrível facilidade, mas Sakura havia aproveitado a aproximação do homem para atacá-lo, finalmente conseguindo acertar um golpe no ex-ANBU.

O Hatake ofegou quando sentiu o golpe que a garota havia dado em suas costas, bem na altura coluna. O ataque o pegara de surpresa.

"Parece que não vou ter tempo de ler." Pensou o jounin.

Os dois gennins estavam ofegantes pelo uso de muito chakra, mas seus olhares continuavam feroses.

Sakura jogou várias kunais em direção ao homem, mas sabia que ele iria desviar. Sasuke partiu para o ataque frontal e tentou golpeá-lo, mas teve todos os seus ataques esquivados.

Kakashi chutou o moreno no peito, fazendo-o voar em direção a uma árvore e bater nela. O Uchiha ofegava tentando puxar ar para seus pulmões.

O jounin se dirigiu em direção a garota e desapareceu na sua frente, reaparecendo atrás dela. Sakura pega de surpresa, não teve tempo de reagir antes de ser atingida no pescoço. Sentindo sua visão ficar turva, desmaiou no chão.

"A garota... tem alguma coisa diferente." Pensou Kakashi. "hum... dois caíram... só falta o loiro idiota."

**.:oOo:.**

- Ao invéz de desperdiçar tempo tetando pegar o sino... eu poço me esconder e almoçar agora hehehe – disse Naruto escondido atrás de uma pedra.

-Hei camarada. – disse Kakashi atrás do loiro, em cima da pedra.

-...isso é piada... – disse Naruto enrigecendo.

- O que você está fazendo?

**.:oOo:.**

- Hey! – Sakura ouviu uma voz chamar. "Huh? A voz do Sasuke-kun."

Abriu os olhos lentamente ao se ver de cara com Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun! – exclamou ela. – Oh. Você está bem! – disse aliviada.

- Aa. – respondeu ele simplesmente. – Não falta muito tempo para o almoço. Estou indo.

Sakura o fitou sem expressão, percebendo que o moreno ainda estava ofegante e parecia ter dificuldades para respirar. Mas não disse nada, se lembrando do que havia acontecido no dia. O moreno havia ficado irratado consigo por tê-lo persuadido a tentar da próxima vez. O Uchiha havia falado que precisa completar sua vingança.

Sasuke estava começando a andar quando um barulho irritante ecoou por todo o campo de treinamente.

- Droga. Gastei tempo demais. – murmurou Sasuke mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

**.:oOo:.**

- Oh, vocês parecem famintos. – disse Kakashi quando todos se reuniram. – Bem, sobre o treinamento... vocês não precisam voltar para a academia.

- Então, então. – começou Naruto animado. O pobre loiro estava amarrado num tronco. – Nós três...

- Isso mesmo. – disse Kakashi antes que o gennin completasse a frase. – Vocês três deveriam desisitir de se tornarem ninjas!

A tensão era tão intensa que era possível tocá-la. O Hatake fitava os três gennin com um olhar tão intenso que parecia conseguir ver o interior de cada um.

- Ok! Ok! – começou Naruno indignado. – Nós não conseguimos pegar os sinos, mas... por que devemos desistir?

- Porque vocês todos...- começou o jounin. – Não passam de um bando de pivetes que não merecem se tornar ninjas.

Sasuke extremamente irritado correu em direção ao homem para atacá-lo, as Kakashi seguou seu braço, torcendo-o para trás e obrigou-o a deitar no chão, colocando seu pé na cabeça do gennin.

Sakura e Naruto deixaram escapar sons de surpresa e choque.

- Não disse que você era um pivete? – perguntou Kakashi.

Sasuke franziu o cenho sentindo seu orgulho sendo esmagado violentamente a cada minuto que se passava.

- Por que vocês acham que foram divididos em times? – perguntou Kakashi intensificando o olhar. – Vocês esqueceram do excencial. – disse ele perigosamente baixo. – Trabalho em equipe!

Naruto o fitou supreso. Sakura abaixou a cabeça, sua franja escondendo seus olhos. Sasuke franziu o cenho irritado e cerrou o punho.

- O objetivo desse teste é fazer com que vocês esqueçam de seus próprios interesses e trabalharem em equipes para pegarem os sinos. – disse o jounin. – Naruto, você só ficou correndo como um idiota. Sasuke você apenas presumiu que os outros ficariam em seu caminho e tentou fazer tudo sozinho, mesmo tendo Sakura do seu lado. Sakura você deveria ter juntado forças com seus dois companheiros de time e não com apenas um deles.

-...

- É claro que abilidades individuais são importantes para um time... – disse ele, soltando Sasuke – mas trabalho em equipe é ainda mais. – Kakashi andou em direção a uma pedra. – Nessa pedra estão os nomes dos heróis dessa vila.

- Acabei de perceber que quero meu nome nessa pedra também. – disse Naruto animadamente com um enorme sorriso.

- Estes, são todos os heróis que morreram em serviço. – disse o jounin seriamente.

O sorriso de Naruto congelou em seu rosto, desaparecendo lentamente. - Isto é um memorial. O nome do meu melhor amigo também está aqui.

Se era possível, a tensão estava ainda mais pesada. Ninguém se atrevia a falar.

- Eu lhes darei apenas mais uma chance. Depois do almoço pegar os sinos será ainda mais difícil. Aqueles que ainda quiserem aceitar o desafio, podem comer. Mas não deem nada para Naruto. – disse ele em tom de advertência. – É sua punição por tentar comer tudo sozinho. A pessoa que tentar alimentá-lo, vai ser desclassificado imediatamente. **Sou eu que faço as regras por aqui!** **Entederam?**

Sem esperar a resposta, Kakashi desapareceu em meio a uma curtina de fumaça.

- Eu não preciso comer, muito obrigado! – disse Naruto firmemente, mas logo seu estômago roncou alto fazendo sua animação desaparecer rapidametne.

Sasuke comeu um pouco de seu almoço, mas logo estendeu-a em direção ao loiro.

- Toma. – disse o Uchiha sem olhá-lo.

Sakura sorriu. O Sasuke pelo qual ela havia se apaixonado não era um assassino, frio e sem emoções. Era um pré-adolescente que escondia seus sentimentos, mas ainda sabia valorizar as pessoas.

- Após o almoço trabalharemos juntos para conseguir os sinos. – disse ele. – sem comida, ele irá apenas nos atrapalhar.

Sakura sorriu ainda mais e ofereceu seu almoço para Naruto também. Dando um sushi em sua boca.

De repente, uma curtina de fumaça apareceu violentamente em sua frente, e ela revelou um jounin com uma expressão assustadora.

- Vocês! – ele disse com uma expressão extremamente assustadora. – passaram ~ - acrescentou sorrindo.

- YAAAY – gritou Naruto feliz.

- Vocês são os primeiros. – disse o jounin. – todos os outros fizeram o qu eu mandei. Um bando de idiotas.

-... – ninguém disse nada.

- Um ninja deve saber o que está 'embaixo do abaixo'. Aqueles que quebram regras e códigos no mundo ninja, são chamados de lixo. – ele disse. – Mas sabem de uma coisa? Aqueles que não cuidam de seus companheiros... **são piores que lixo.**

"Ele é tão legal." Pensou Naruto admirado.

- Ok. Todos vocês passaram. – disse Kakashi fazendo pose de 'nice guy' – a partir de amanhã, o time #7 estará oficialmente ativa.

- Yaaay! – comemorou Naruto. – Eu passei! Ninja. Ninja. Ninja. Ninja. –cantarolou ele.

- Vamos indo. – disse Kakashi sendo seguido por Sasuke Sakura.

- Droga! Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. – gritou Naruto vendo seu time se afastar.

"Talvez seja mais interessante do que eu pensei... essa coisa de viagem no tempo." Pensou Sakura, um leve sorriso, brincando em seus lábios.

* * *

**Oi gente td bem?**

**Espero q vcs gostem desse cap. Ficou meio comprido, mas acho que eu conesgui escrever tudo o que eu queria. Obg por todas as reviews e favs. Eu fiquei mt feliz, msm.**

**Reviews please? **

**Lizzie-san.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

Eu tinha esquecido de colocar disclaimer nos dois primeiro caps, desculpa.

* * *

Uma figura solitária estava sentada em cima de uma árvore. Tinha cabelos pretos azulados e olhos negros como ônix. Sua expressão era fria, mas quem o observasse bem, conseguiria ver que atrás da máscara de indiferença, estava um pré-adolescente a ponto de quebrar. Ferido e cansado, mas determinado a continuar firme.

- Olha, olha. É ele! O garoto que eu vi saindo da academia ninja outro dia. – ele ouviu uma garota dizer.

- Nossa, ele é tão fofo. – ouviu outra garota dizer sonhadoramente.

- Vamos perguntar o nome dele? – disse a primeira garota.

O moreno que estava ouvindo toda a conversa, suspirou, revirando os olhos. Queria que o deixassem em paz, mas se fosse muito rude, elas começariam a chorar, o que seria mais irritante ainda. _Sabia por experiência própria._ Suspirou novamente bagunçando o cabelo, frustradamente.

- Hey! – chamaram as garotas se aproximando. – Qual o seu nome?

O garoto as ignorou. Nem ao menos as olhou.

- Você é tímido? – perguntou uma delas.

-...

- Sasuke-kun! – chamou uma garota pulando no galho em que o moreno estava sentado.

O moreno a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "O que está fazendo aqui?" dizia a sua expressão.

- Kakashi-sensei disse para encontrarmos ele na ponte agora mesmo. – disse ela.

- Hn. – respondeu ele, se levantando.

- Hey! Quem é você? – perguntaram as garotas que queriam saber quem era Sasuke.

- Eu? Ah, meu nome é Sakura. – respondeu ela. – Prazer em conhecê-las.

- Vamos. – disse Sasuke em tom de ordem, pulando da árvore.

- Hai, hai. – disse Sakura o seguindo. – Tchau. – disse acenando para as garotas que olhavam a cena estupefatas, sem saber o que fazer.

- Não disse que Kakashi estava nos chamando? – perguntou Sasuke quando Sakura começou a seguir uma direção diferente.

- Ah. Não, não. – disse Sakura sorrindo. – Eu só disse aquilo, porque parecia que você estava tendo problemas com aquelas garotas.

- Tsc.

- Eu preciso ir. Até depois, Sasuke-kun. – disse a Haruno acenando.

**.:oOo:.**

Após o primeiro treinamento com Kakashi, o time 7 havia começado a ir em missões rank-D, o que deixava Sasuke, Naruto e até mesmo Sakura extremamente irritados. Missões como recolher lixo do riacho da vila, plantar flores no jardim de alguma senhora e encontrar o gato de uma madame, por exemplo.

- E agora o time #7, sua próxima missão será... – começou o hokage. – hmm... servir de babá para o neto de um ancião, fazendo compras na aldeia vizinha, e ajudá-lo a plantar batatas.

-Não! Não! Não! Não, muito obrigado! – gritou Naruto formando um 'X' com os braços. – Eu quero você fazer, você sabe, uma missão mais mais incrível. Arrume algo melhor para nós!

"Concordo." Pensou Sasuke, claro que não iria dizer isso em voz alta. "Hooh, então é agora que as coisas começam a ficar interessantes." Pensou Sakura divertida. "Tsc. Tsc... já estava na hora disso acontecer." Pensou kakashi entediado.

- Tudo bem, se você quer tanto assim... – começou o Hokage com os braços cruzados a frente de sua boca. – Eu lhe darei uma missão rank-C. Seu objetivo será proteger uma certa pessoa.

- Quem!? Quem!? Um lorde? Um guerreiro? Uma princesa? – perguntou Naruto extremamente animado.

- Acalme-se. Eu estou a ponto de apresentá-lo a vocês. – disse o Sandaime. – Hey, você pode fazer a gentileza de vir até aqui? – chamou ele levantando levemente a voz.

Todos olharam para a porta atrás de si e esperaram a pessoa entrar. Fitaram atentamente a porta sendo aberta, revelando um homem... velho, desleixado e levemente bêbado.

- Que isso? Eles são um bando de pirralhos. – reclamou ele, tendo como resposta exclamações irritadas de Naruto. – Eu sou o super construtor de pontes, Tazuna. Espero que vocês garantam minha segurança enquanto retorno ao meu país para terminar a ponte.

**.:oOo:.**

No caminho do país das ondas, Naruto estava especialmente excitado, já que era a primeira vez que saía da vila, mas Tazuna provocava-o continuadamente deixando o loiro muito irritado.

Ao longo do caminho, havia uma poça de água, o que era muito suspeita já que não havia chovido há muito tempo e só aquele lugar estava molhado. Sakura se dirigiu para mais perto de Kakashi e sussurrou para que apenas o jounin conseguisse ouvir.

- Kakashi-sensei, acho que temos companhia.

- Sim, eu também percebi. Apenas aja naturalmente. – orientou o Hatake, levemente surpreso por sua aluna ter percebido o fato.

A garota concordou levemente com a cabeça, mas não teve tempo de dar mais um passo antes de saírem dois ninjas do mesmo poço.

- O que é isso? – exclamou Naruto surpreso e assustado.

Tazuna também estava extremamente assustado e até mesmo Sasuke se mostrava surpreso.

Os dois ninjas entrelaçaram Kakashi com correntes e puxaram fortemente um de cada lado, em uma velocidade incrível. Antes que qualquer um pudesse se mover, o jounin foi despedaçado.

Os inimigos se moveram rapidamente e posicionaram-se atrás de Naruto que estava parado. Havia congelado no lugar. Seu corpo tremia levemente.

- Dois já foram.

Antes que pudessem fazer o mesmo no loiro, Sasuke rapidamente retirou uma kunai e uma shuriken, atirando-as na corrente e prendendo-as em uma arvore, dando tempo para que seu companheiro de time fugisse. Os dois ninjas que haviam atacado o time 7 usavam correntes que estavam interligados em seus braços para interceptarem o movimento de seus oponentes com o objeto de ferro.

O Uchiha atacou os dois que sentiram o impacto dos golpes, mas conseguiram se livrar do moreno, livrando-se das correntes que agora os atrapalhavam. Um deles voltou a se dirigir para Naruto e o outro para onde Tazuna estava parado junto com Sakura que estava a sua frente, em posição de defesa. Antes que o ninja pudesse desferir um golpe na garota, Sasuke rapidamente se moveu para sua frente, e se posicionou para proteger sua companheira de equipe.

De repente um braço agarrou o pescoço do inimigo que foi impedido de prosseguir seu ataque e começou a se contorcer ofegando por ar.

- Kakashi-sensei! – exclamou Naruto.

O jounin estava parado, sem ao menos um arranhão, segurando os dois ninjas, um deles, já inconsciente.

"Ele usou o kawarime no jutsu?" se perguntou Naruto, mentalmente.

- Não imaginei que você fosse congelar daquele jeito, Naruto. – comentou Kakashi. – Enfim, bom trabalho Sasuke e você também Sakura.

Naruto estava levemente deprimido por não ter conseguido fazer nada. Havia congelado e ficado tenso demais para fazer alguma coisa.

- Hey. – chamou Sasuke. – Você está legal, bichinho assustado?

O loiro ira começar a xingar o moreno, quando Kakashi o interrompeu.

- Hey, deixe isso para depois. As garras dele estavam envenenadas, você precisa tratar seu ferimento rapidamente.

O loiro observou o arranhão em sua mão que sangrava levemente. Enquanto isso jounin já havia amarrado os dois inimigos.

- Nós precisamos conversar. – começou Kakashi. – essa missão já se tornou rank-D, após dois ninjas da névoa terem nos atacado. Eu precisava descobrir quem era seu alvo, por isso demorei para salvar Naruto. Agora estamos agindo fora de nossa área. Isso pode ser difícil demais para vocês. Além disso, precimos de remédios para tratar Naruto

Naruto estreitando os olhos, retirou uma kunai e fincou-a em seu ferimento. Sangue começou a jorrar de seu novo machucado e com ele o veneno. Todos o fitaram assustados e surpresos, exceto Sakura que lembrava-se desse dia.

Naruto estava se sentindo mal. Sempre havia treinado muito, até desmaiar de cansaço. Não poderia estragar tudo nesse momento. Tudo se tornaria inútil se não conseguisse mostrar o resultado de seu esforço.

- Com esta kunai. – começou Naruto. – eu irei proteger o velho. Nós iremos prosseguir com a missão! – disse sorrindo, apesar da dor estar clara em seu rosto e sua mão, tremente levemente.

Após um momento de silêncio, Kakasshi falou:

- É bom que você esteja drenando o veneno, mas... um pouco mais e você vai morrer por perda de sangue. É sério. – O jounin sorriu falsamente.

- O que? Não! Eu não posso morrer! Eu não quero morrer! – gritou freneticamente, o loiro.

Kakashi examinou a mão e percebeu que a ferida já estava se cicatrizando.

- Você deve ficar bem. – disse ele.

**.:oOo:.**

Decidindo prosseguir com a missão, já estavam atravessando o rio que levava para o país das ondas. A névoa estava tão densa que não era possível enxergar nada.

Após algum tempo, um grande sombra começou a aparecer.

- Uaahhh! Que ponte enorme! – exclamou Naruto.

- Shhh. Porque você acha que estamos nos escondendo na névoa e não usando o motor. – reclamou o homem que estava guiando o barco. – Estaremos seriamente encrencados se Gatou nos encontrar.

- Eu... preciso falar contigo. – disse Tazuna para Kakashi. – É sobre esta missão... você tem razão. Essa missão não é qualificada para vocês, afinal, um homem super perigoso me quer morto.

- Quem? – perguntou o jounin.

- Você já deve ter ouvido falar, seu nome é Gatou. Atualmente, ele tem sob controle, maior parte do comércio marítimo. A única coisa que teme é a construção da ponte.

- Entendo... – começou Sakura pensativa. – Se a ponte for completada, ela ficará em seu caminho.

- Então aqueles ninjas foram mandados por Gatou. – disse Sasuke.

- Se você sabia que havia ninjas atrás de você, por que escondeu esse fato quando nos contratou? – perguntou Kakashi.

- O país da onda é extremamente pobre. Nem o senhor feudal tem dinheiro. Não tínhamos dinheiro suficiente para bancar missões caríssimas de rank-B e rank-A. – ele disse amargamente. – Se vocês desistiram dessa missão, eu certamente, irei morrer. Mas não se preocupe! Se isso acontecer, meu netinho apenas irá chorar incontrolavelmente e minha filha irá odiar a vila da folha pelo resto de sua vida. – disse o construtor de pontes, com falso entusiasmo.

- Nós continuaremos com a missão. – disse Kakashi desanimado com a falsidade de seu cliente.

**.:oOo:.**

O time 7, junto com Tazuna, já estavam bem próximos de seu destino. Continuavam a andar, sem dizerem nada.

"Se eu puder fazer algo útil na batalha contra Haku e Zabuza, com certeza alguma coisa irá mudar." Pensou Sakura enquanto caminhava. "Mas falando em Zabuza, já está na hora de..."

De repente Naruto atirou uma shuriken em uma moita. Todos encararam na direção em que a arma havia sido jogada e prepararam-se para a batalha... que não aconteceu. Um silêncio mortal se estabeleceu no local.

- Ah, apenas um rato. – disse Naruto com ar superior, disfarçando o constrangimento. Um coelho estava encolhido, tremendo.

Tazuna novamente começou a brigar com Naruto, mas Sakura e Kakashi logo perceberam que algo estava errado. No caso da kunoichi, lembrava-se do que aconteceria.

- Todo mundo para o chão! – gritou Kakashi e nesse momento uma espada apareceu voando, girando em alta velocidade.

A arma se prendeu em uma árvore e em cima, estava parado um homem.

- Ora, ora, se não é o nukenin da vila da névoa, Momochi Zabuza-kun. – disse o jounin.

- Preparar... – começou Naruto entrando em posição de batalha pronto para atacar quando seu sensei impediu sua passagem.

- Todo mundo para tráz. – disse o Hatake – Esse aí está em outro nível. Contra ele, será meio difícil... a menos que eu faça isso... – Kakashi começou a levantar a parte de sua bandana que cobria seus olhos.

- Você árece mesmo ser Sharingan Kakashi. – comentou Zabuza. – Desculpe, mas... o velhote é meu.

"Sharingan?" o interesse de Sasuke e sua surpresa começaram a soar intensamente em sua cabeça.

- Cerquem e protejam Tazuna-san. Não interfiram na batalha, esse é o trabalho de equipe aqui. – disse o jounin, se mostrando extremamente sério. – Então... antes de mais nada, lute comigo.

O Hataque levantou sua bandana revelando seu olho esquerdo com o sharingan.

- Sharingan, Sharingan! Mas que diabos é isso? – perguntou Naruto.

- Uma técnica que permite que o usuário, através de seus olhos leiam e derrotem qualquer tipo de gen, tai e nin-jutsu. – disse Sasuke seriamente. Não sabia como seu sensei havia conseguido aqueles olhos, mas isso estava deixando-o intrigado.

- Quando eu era do time de assassinato da vila da névoa, consegui um caderno com anotações sobre você. – disse Zabuza. – O homem que já copiou mais de 1000 jutsus: copy ninja Kakashi.

"O que está havendo? Sharingan é uma técnica que apenas aparece em alguns membros do clã Uchiha." Pensou Sasuke estreitando os olhos " Será que ele..."

- Agora vamos parar com o papo furado. – disse o nukenin da névoa. – Tenho que matar o velho. – o construtor de pontes o olhou chocado. – Mas Kakashi... parece que tenho que acabar com você primeiro.

O homem, em um piscar de olhos, se moveu para uma poça d'água que localizava-se na frente dos genins.

- Ninpou, hidden mist no jutsu. – sussurrou o nukenin desaparecendo na névoa.

- Ele Sumiu! – exclamou Naruto. – a névoa está ficando mais densa!

- 8 opções. – uma voz sussurrou. – fígado,pulmão, espinha, veia da clavícula, veia do pescoço, rim, cérebro, coração, qual delas devo escolher?

Todos exceto Sakura ficaram extremamente surpresos.

"Esse chakra, é extremamente perigoso. Tenho a sensação de que serei morto se fizer um único movimento. Isso pode levar uma pessoa a loucura." Pensou Sasuke tenso. Seu corpo tremia levemente e algumas gotas de suor frio deslisaram levemente seu rosto. Com a mão trêmula, apertou a kunai que segurava.

- Sasuke – disse Kakashi interrompendo a linha de pensamento do Uchiha. – Não se preocupe. Eu protegerei vocês, mesmo que isso custe minha vida. – O moreno corou levemente, constrangido – Eu não deixo meus companheiros morrerem – o jounin sorriu com sinceridade, talvez, pela primeira vez desde que começara a treinar os genins.

- Isso é o que veremos. – disse Zabuza. – Está acabado. – o nukenin partiu para cima de Tazuna, mas Kakashi logo entrou em sua frente.

- Kakashi-sensei, atrás de você! – gritou Naruto.

O ataque que fora interceptado era de um clone de água que logo se desintegrou. Zabuza apareceu atrás do jounin e cortou-o ao meio. Mas o Hatake também havia usado um clone de água.

- Não se mexa. – disse Kakashi – Está acabado.

O ex-ninja da névoa sorriu sarcasticamente e o jounin sentiu uma lâmina em seu pescoço. O homem a sua frente se desintegrou. Outro clone de água.

Zabuza brandiu sua enorme espada, mas o Hatake abaixou-se rapidamente evitando o ataque. O nukenin mudou a mão com que segurava a espada e chutou seu oponente no estômago, fazendo-o voar longe. Kakashi caiu na água.

- Estupidez. – disse o ex-ninja da névoa, movendo-se rapidamente para o lago onde seu oponente caíra. Executou selos com a mão rapidamente e aprisionou o Hatake em uma esfera de água.

- Pessoal, peguem Tazuna-san e fujam! Ele é forte demais para vocês enfrentá-los! – gritou Kakashi.

O nukenin fez um clone de água e atacou Naruto.

"Não terei chance contra ele." Pensou o loiro, mas olhou para o ferimento de sua mão. "Eu juro pela dor que estou sentindo na minha mão esquerda! Nunca mais terei medo ou fujirei! Eu nunca mais precisarei ser salvo" lembrou-se do que havia pensado anteriormente. "Eu não perderei para Sasuke!" cerrou os punhos determinado.

Naruto partiu para cima de Zabuza.

Sakura suspirou, mas um leve sorriso enfeitava seu rosto. "Aquele idiota... bem típico dele."

O nukenin evitou o ataque do loiro facilmente, jogando-o no chão. O genin aproveitou a oportunidade para pegar seu protetor que havia caído quando o inimigo o atacara pela primeira vez.

- Hey, esquisitão sem sobrancelhas... – começou o loiro. – escreva isso no seu livrinho. O homem que um dia se tornará hokage... o ninja da vila oculta da folha... Uzumaki Naruto!

O sorriso de Sakura aumentou.

- Sasuke, ouça com atenção. – começou Naruto e prosseguiu ao ver a sobrancelha arqueada do moreno. – Eu tenho um plano. Agora, vamos botar para quebrar. – seu olhar era determinado e seu sorriso, confiante.

- O que estão fazendo? – gritou Kakashi. – A luta acabou quando eu fui pego! Fujam logo daqui! Nosso dever é proteger Tazuna-san! Esqueceram disso?!

- A culpa é toda minha, estou colhendo o que plantei. Então não irei dizer que desejo tanto viver a ponto de impedi-los. – começou o construtor de pontes – Desculpe garotos... lutem o quanto quiserem!

Sasuke sorriu de lado.

Sakura sorriu, mas revirou os olhos. Estava cansada de enrolação. Já estava na hora da batalha. Cansada de esperar, pegou duas shurikens e atirou em Zabuza que desviou facilmente.

- Sakura! O que está fazendo?! – gritou o Hatake.

Ignorando-o, partiu para cima do nukenin socando-o. Sasuke sem hesitar, acompanhou a kunoichi e Naruto fez vários clones e atacou o inimigo. Zabuza evitou todos os ataques e brandiu sua espada. Sasuke parou bruscamente e retirou uma shuriken gigante.

- Shuriken maligno dos ventos. – disse o Uchiha. – Moinho de vento sombrio!

- Uma shuriken não irá funcionar contra mim! – disse Zabuza.

Sasuke saltou e jogou a arma, mas ela voou em outra direção.

- Entendi. Você está mirando no meu verdadeiro eu! – exclamou o nukenin. – Não será o bastante! – o homem agarrou a arma com uma das mãos, mas outra shuriken estava escondida na sombra da primeira. – Outro shuriken esondido na sombra do primeiro?!

"Isso é shadow shuriken no jutsu." Pensou Kakashi surpreso.

- Mas... ainda não é o bastante. – disse Zabuza desviando-se.

Sasuke, porém, deu um sorriso sarcástico.

A arma se transformou em Naruto que rapidamente jogou uma kunai e conseguiu fazer um leve corte na bochecha do inimigo. Surpreso e irritado, Zabuza tentou jogar a shuriken que tinha agarrado da primeira vez, mas Kakashi o impediu com o braço. Com a série de ataques, o ex-ninja da névoa havia sido obrigado a liberar o jutsu que prendia o Hatake.

Zabuza começou a executar diversos jutsus, que eram copiados em uma velocidade incrível por Kakashi. Dois jutsus se chocavam, anulando-se.

Os dois começaram a batalhar e logo o jounin começou a executar selos com a mão.

- Water explosion no jutsu. – uma explosão de água jogou o nukenin contra uma árvore. – está acabado. – disse o jounin pulando em um galho da mesma árvore.

Sakura percebeu que Haku logo iria interferir, sentia objetos pontudos e finos atravessando o ar. Aproveitando a oportunidade, atacou o nukenin, ao mesmo tempo, recebendo as agulhas em seu braço. Conseguiu acertar o estômago do inimigo, fazendo-o cuspir sangue.

- Sakura-chan! O que você está fazendo? – exclamou Naruto, encarando assustado o braço, agora ferido da garota.

Kakashi rapidamente pulou do galho e empurrou Sakura para o lado quando mais agulhas foram arremessadas.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e não teve tempo de reagir, antes de Zabuza ser acertado no pescoço, caindo no chão, morto.

Uma pessoa de máscara apareceu em cima de um galho.

- Oh. Perdão. Você acabou recebendo alguns ferimentos por minha causa. – disse dirigindo-se à garota. – Muito obrigado, tenho esperado uma oportunidade para matar Zabuza.

- Essa máscara, você é um hunter-nin da vila da névoa oculta. – disse o Hatake.

- Sim. Correto. – disse a pessoa. – A batalha terminou. Deve me livrar desse corpo que parece carregar diversos segredos. Adeus. – disse desaparecendo com o nukenin, agora morto.

Kakashi disse que agora precisariam levar Tazuna-san em segurança para sua casa. De repente, perdeu o equilíbrio como se estivesse tonto e desmaiou no chão.

"Meu corpo não se move... parece que usei o sharingan demais." Pensou o Hatake.

**.:oOo:.**

Rapidamente chegaram na casa de Tazuna e deitaram Kakashi em um futon.

Sakura estreitou os olhos e encarou seu adormecido sensei. Não havia mudado nada. Não conseguira fazer nada. Mas ainda tinha uma chance de fazer algo durante a batalha final com Zabuza e Haku.

Sasuke fingia estar pensando, mas encarava Sakura pelo canto dos olhos algumas vezes. Sentia que algo estava diferente com a garota. De fangirl havia mudado para uma determinada ninja em alguns dias. Os ataques que a garota usava também eram poderosos, mas a Sakura que conhecera na academia não tinha interesse em se tornar forte. Estava sempre o perseguindo tentando chamar sua atenção. Pensava em coisas que garotas normais de sua idade pensariam. Mas de um dia para o outro, a garota havia se tornado uma determinada shinobi. Não. Sabia que algo estava errado. Uma pessoa não mudaria tão de repente.

Espere. Ele estava pensando em sakura? Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, que vinha de um clã que há muito havia sido um dos mais poderosos e respeitados estava pensando sobre Haruno Sakura, uma garota comum, que não vinha de clã algum, com pais normais e nenhum shinobi na família. Talvez estivesse ficando louco. Precisava concentrar-se em tornar forte para vingar seu clã. Não tinha tempo para ficar pensando nos outros. Precisa se tornar forte o mais rápido possível para satisfazer sua ambição.

Nunca esqueceria os rostos de seus pais, primos, família, mortos. Mesmo que começasse a esquecer, se obrigaria a lembrar. Iria suportar o peso até o dia de sua morte, iria carregar consigo o orgulho Uchiha. Mesmo que isso o destruísse aguentaria até o fim.

Fechou os olhos soltando o ar pela boca lentamente. Frustrado passou a mão no cabelo e encarou Kakashi que continuava dormindo.

Naruto encarava Kakashi, orgulhoso e decepcionado. Não com seu sensei mas consigo mesmo. Estava orgulhoso por ter conseguido pensar em um plano que ajudara a derrotar o nukenin, mas estava irritado por não ter conseguido agir naturalmente quando os dois ninjas haviam aparecido. Havia treinado tanto para que pudesse ser reconhecido pela vila, mas como conseguiria fazer isso se não conseguisse completar um simples missão de rank-C?

Cerrou os punhos levemente. Não era idiota o suficiente para não perceber que todos da vila o odiavam. Não sabia o motivo até Mizuki-sensei lhe contar que o demônio da raposa de nove caudas estava selado dentro de si. Precisava se tornar forte. seu sonho era se tornar hokage, mas não por poder, não por dinheiro. Queria apenas ser reconhecido. Parar de ser odiado. Desejava saber como era ser amado, ser querido por alguém. Estava sempre sorrindo e fazendo bagunça, mas fazia isso apenas para chamar atenção.

Franziu levemente o cenho e voltou a encarar o jounin adormecido a sua frente.

Sakura vendo o comportamento de seus companheiros de time, sentiu seu peito apertar. Tinha visto o brilho de mágoa que aparecera por um segundo nos olhos de Naruto. Percebera o ódio e a dor presentes nos olhos de Sasuke. Olhou para o chão se sentindo sufocada. Sabia que se fizesse as escolhas certas poderia mudar o futuro, mas se não conseguisse, seria obrigada a ver novamente seu pior pesadelo.

Fitou o jounin novamente, mas seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

De repente, Kakashi abriu os olhos bruscamente assustando os genins,

"Alguma coisa está errado. Zabuza está morto... então por que sinto como se estivesse esquecendo de algo importante..." pensou o Hatake. Olhou para seus alunos que o fitavam surpresos e suspirou fechando os olhos novamente.

* * *

**oi gente td bem?**

**desculpem a demora para postar o novo cap. Eu não sabia como escrevê-lo**

**espero que vocês gostem. mandem reviews por favor :)**

**obg por todos que favoritaram, comentaram e começaram a seguir essa historia :D**

**desculpem pelos erros desse cap.**

**espero q gostem **

**Lizzie-san**


End file.
